


"Guess Who Just Got Murdered?!"

by xMischiefManagedx



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Harper's Island
Genre: Did I Mention Angst?, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm not kidding when I say this fic is dark, M/M, Painnnnnnnnnnn, Some Dark Humour, Some Romance, Some fluff but not much, Trauma, Why Did I Write This?, You'll probably regret reading this, definitely not canon compliant with either fandom, don't read if you want a happy ending, don't read in the dark, don't want to give spoilers but no one is safe, hello darkness my old friend, it's very wild, lots of death, minor Harper's Island characters will have a role, not for the faint hearted, other minor Brooklyn Nine Nine characters may also make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMischiefManagedx/pseuds/xMischiefManagedx
Summary: Jake and Gina grew up on Harper's Island, an island with a dark history, however years later Jake returns for his wedding to Amy. But suddenly, wedding guests start disappearing one by one. What is happening on Harper's Island? What secrets are people hiding? And can Jake and the squad escape before it's too late?
Relationships: Charles Boyle/Genevieve Mirren-Carter, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Milton Boyle/Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, Sharon Jeffords/Terry Jeffords
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Brooklyn Nine Nine or Harper's Island.

Jake Peralta grabbed his suitcase and phone before leaving the apartment for the taxi waiting to take him to the boat for his and Amy Santiago's wedding. 

When he arrived at the dock, he saw a huge number of guests already there and he mentally kicked himself for being late. Not that his future wife would have expected any more from him. For eight years they had worked side by side in the line of duty, and for three of them they had been a couple, and not once in that time had there been any real bad blood between them about his constantly losing track of the time. 

Jake paid the taxi driver, pulled his suitcase out after him, and hurried towards the dock where he was greeted excitedly by a huge number of people, including his best man, Charles Boyle, who was at the front of them. 

Charles rushed forward and pulled Jake into a hug that lasted way too long for Jake's comfort. 

"Okay, Charles, enough of that girly stuff. I've got a woman to marry," Jake said, gently pushing Charles away, so as not to hurt his feelings. 

Jake continued to wade through the crowds of people coming to greet him as he searched for the one person he had been wanting to see since he woke up that morning: the woman he was to wed and spend the rest of his life with. He couldn’t wait to start this new adventure and as he realised this, he finally caught sight of her. 

Amy Santiago was standing at the top of the boat, wearing a blue dress and holding a glass of champagne in her hand. She had yet to see him as she was in deep conversation with their precinct captain, Raymond Holt. She was blushing, and behaving as her usual awkward self when confronted by her boss. Jake smiled to himself, a warm feeling settling in his stomach as he realised this was the woman he was to marry, and when she eventually turned, he waved up at her, grinning, and she immediately excused herself from Holt and Kevin. 

She appeared almost as excited as himself for their departure to Harper's Island where Jake and Gina had grown up, almost as brother and sister, and this excitement was also conveyed in the kiss she gave him when he enclosed her in his arms. 

When they ended the kiss, Amy’s arms remained wound around Jake’s neck and Jake’s hands remained on her waist as they smiled lazily at each other before Jake asked, "Who are we waiting on?"

"Whom," Amy corrected him before answering his question: "I think it's just Gina and Milton. She called to say that they were running late." 

"Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. Did she say how long they would be?" 

"About fifteen minutes though probably ten now," Amy said before explaining, "She called just before you arrived."

Wrapping his arm around Amy's waist, the couple went to rejoin Holt and his husband, Kevin. 

"Hey, Captain," Jake greeted, with his usual charm, "Are you excited for the week off?" 

With his usual unreadable face, Holt replied, "If you mean in the same way that you are excited, then no. Kevin and I never required a big wedding. Just getting married was enough for us."

Jake looked down, said to himself, though it was audible to the rest of them, "Okay…"

Holt continued speaking, with the same monotonous tone in his voice, "But yet, I am happy for both of you if a week long vacation is what you need to get married." 

Amy and Jake both looked sheepishly at each other, then joined Kevin and Holt in looking around at their surroundings. It was Jake who spotted Gina and Milton making their way through the crowds of people already on the boat. 

"Look, Ames, there's Gina," Jake said, drawing Amy's attention to the two guests just stepping on to the boat. 

Gina and Milton were making their way through the crowds now and immediately found Rosa. Amy and Jake hurried down to greet them before Gina excused herself from her boyfriend, leaving him to find the other Boyles, as she and Rosa followed Amy and Jake back up to where they had been standing before. They were soon joined by their other closest friends from the Nine Nine, Kevin politely excusing himself from the group so as to give them space. And so Jake, Amy, Gina, Charles, Holt, Terry, and Rosa with Scully and Hitchcock hovering in the background stood at the top of the boat looking out at the calm sea which they would cross to arrive at the wedding destination. 

The team was about as close as friends could get, and they all saw themselves as family. This week was really in celebration not just of the wedding but also the strong relationships they developed at their work. And though Rosa and Holt would have hastened to deny it, they were as happy to be there as anyone else. 

And so as Jake gave command for the boat to leave New York, the team stared out over the dimming light in Brooklyn and they were finally headed out to Harper's Island. 


	2. An Unexpected History

The boat glided across the heavy ocean as the sky slowly darkened. The team stood together recounting stories of Jake and Amy from the eight years that they had known each other. 

"I knew from the moment she stepped foot in the Nine Nine and met you that you two were destined to be together," Boyle said excitedly, owning the conversation. "Remember, Jake? Remember? I said that -"

"Yeah, I remember Charles," Jake said, almost impatiently, fed up with Charles’ constant reminder since the fifth Halloween heist when he had proposed to Amy. 

"My earliest memory of the pair of you," put in Holt, "was your bet on who would solve the most cases. And Jake, somehow, won."

"Oh, come on, Holt," Jake pleaded jokingly, "stop with the pretence. You've already admitted that I'm an amazing detective/genius." 

Holt inclined his head slightly and raised his hand holding his champagne glass slightly, acknowledging Jake's comment. Then the corner of his mouth twitched and he said, "I have."

"Any regrets?" Jake teased. 

"Only that it has made your head larger by several centimetres," Holt replied. 

The team laughed: Rosa gave a harsh bark, Jake stuck his tongue out at Holt, and Amy giggled before kissing Jake's cheek. 

The boat ride from Brooklyn to Harper's Island was mostly exactly what Jake and Amy had wanted for their trip. A relaxed ride filled with only laughter, and more importantly, champagne. There were, however, two rather stressful, tense moments which occurred. 

The second moment was in the final ten minutes before they docked when everyone was getting their suitcases and nobody wanted to leave anything behind. 

The first, however, was rather more intense. The team had been talking casually about a variety of things: the flavour of the wedding cake; further laughs about Jake and Amy's bet; events Amy and Jake had planned for that week. However, it was Gina who mentioned the one thing that almost, very almost, ruined the boat ride, and possibly the whole wedding week. 

"The history of the island is almost as interesting as the history of yours and Amy's relationship," Gina laughed. 

"Oh?" Holt asked, "and what is so interesting about the island's past, Gina?" 

"Well, when we were kids -" Gina stopped, seeing the shake of Jake's head. 

Amy turned to look at him, a frown on her face, then back to Gina. The whole team was looking at Gina now, wondering why she had stopped speaking. 

"Gina, what is it you were going to say?" 

"Um…" Gina said, and then decided to ignore Jake's warnings. "When Jake and I were kids there was some guy, John Wakefield, a mass murderer on the island. Hasn't been seen in years. Some say he died but others say he's still out there wondering when to strike next."

Holt turned to Jake, before saying, "I didn't know the place you and Gina grew up had so much...dark history."

"Yeah, Jake," Amy said accusingly, "you never mentioned this."

Jake looked uncomfortably away from his fiance and looked instead at his feet. 

"It's not really important," he mumbled. 

"Well, it kinda is," Gina put in, earning a sharp look from Terry. 

"Gina's right," Amy said, "We are getting married here because it is where you grew up, right?" 

"Of course," Jake replied hastily. 

"And not because you want to solve a case?" 

"Wait," Jake said, frowning, "that's what you're worried about?" 

Amy nodded. 

"Not the fact that there could be a killer potentially roaming the island?"

Amy shook her head and said, "No because I trust my fellow cops and any good cop would have made sure he was dead."

Jake had smiled at her and thought to himself how lucky he was that he was the one to marry her.

Nothing else was spoken of the island's past. It was clear the subject had stepped over an invisible line and therefore nobody dared broach the subject again. 

So it was that they arrived at Harper's Island as happy and relaxed as people on vacation could be, especially when two of them were to be married. 

No one could have predicted how misleading this peace on arriving really was. 


	3. A Slice of Life

A small bus took the wedding party to The Candlewick Inn in which all the wedding guests were staying. When they arrived they all collected the keys to their assigned rooms and went their separate ways. Amy and Jake were sleeping in different rooms, a mutual decision so that they would appreciate each other more on their wedding night. 

It was early in the morning when they arrived at the inn and so the wedding party spent the afternoon getting settled into their rooms, the atmosphere buzzing at the feeling of the fast approaching wedding of two of the team's finest detectives. 

It was to the beach that the younger members of the party (and Charles) went that evening: Jake, Amy, Rosa, Gina, Charles, Genevieve, and Milton. It didn’t matter that it was a small group. They still managed to create a bonfire on the beach which they sat around exchanging ghost stories. Amy was sat between Jake’s legs, pulled up against his chest, his arms around her waist, her face often tilting upwards towards his to exchange several kisses throughout the night; Charles sat feeding roasted marshmallows to Genevieve; and Milton sat with his arm around Gina, her hand pressed against the ground within centimetres of Rosa’s own hand which was also sat on the ground, almost agitatedly as she kept clenching her fingers as if trying to stop herself from doing something she might regret, as she sat there almost sullenly. 

Meanwhile, the older members of the wedding party were mostly having a relaxing night at the bar. Holt and Terry were in deep conversation about the current state of the precinct, Sharon was making the most of being able to drink, and because the members of the group were busy, no one seemed to notice one of the wedding guests slope off and out of the bar. 

Roger Peralta walked through the forest, his ear pressed against his phone as he frustratingly listened to the woman on the phone calling from Brooklyn. 

"I'll be back after my son's wedding. He is finally beginning to trust me and believe that his mum and I are, as he puts it, the definition of true love."

He stopped speaking as he waited for the other person on the line to respond. 

"Look, I'll call you when I'm back and free and I promise we will continue where we left off, but right now I will do nothing that might jeopardize my right to be at my son's wedding."

Seconds later he hung up the phone and began walking across a small bridge. The bridge had appeared stable to him so he got a shock when its wooden planks snapped below him and he fell through the bridge, his legs on one side and his upper half on the other, his arms holding on to the parts of the bridge which were still intact. He started to shout for help whilst wriggling slowly upwards as he tried to get himself free of his predicament. He wasn't expecting the sudden slice across his waist, to hear the splash his legs made into the water below before he gradually died, his upper half going limp as blood and breath left his body and his heart stopped beating. 

The ironic thing was that whilst Jake's father was sliced in half, Jake himself was telling the story of the headless horseman, a valiant attempt to try and creep out his friends. Amy was still cradled against his chest, wanting only to laugh at Jake's story, but not wanting to ruin it for the rest of them. Rosa and Gina also seemed fit to burst out laughing, unlike Genevieve and the Boyles who all appeared engrossed in Jake's story, their attention only diverting once briefly when Charles checked his phone. They were having a good time on the beach for the most part. Despite being wrapped up in Jake's arms and the bonfire blazing before her, Amy remained cold. When she finally admitted to Jake that this was the case, Jake pulled two blankets out of the basket they had taken with them. 

"I thought you would get cold so I came prepared," Jake said, obviously pleased with himself. "Is two enough?"

Amy stuck her tongue out at him but allowed Jake to wrap one blanket around her shoulders as she settled the other over her legs. Jake's efforts were clearly appreciated though as Amy tilted her head up towards Jake and allowed him to kiss her. Jake's hand reached out to touch her cheek and he ran his finger over it gently as his lips briefly met hers. 

"Jake, just put a baby inside her already!" Charles exclaimed excitedly. This exclamation immediately separated Jake and Amy's lips, both of them feeling almost violated by Charles' behaviour and insistence at inserting himself into their relationship. Milton looked at his cousin disgustedly and Genevieve just laughed awkwardly, while Gina rolled her eyes at Rosa who then gifted Gina with a rare smile. 

Everyone at the beach party and those who had stayed at the inn to relax were all blissfully unaware of the death of Jake’s father. They all went to their rooms that night filled up with alcohol and ready to continue with a fun week of wedding activities. There were only two people who could not settle that night. Jake’s mother Karen had noticed her husband’s disappearance and it kept her awake for most of the night, however, she had drunk just as much as everyone else and she soon blacked out, her last thought on where her husband was. Milton was the other. At some point during the night he had lost track of Gina’s whereabouts and she had completely disappeared from his sight and surroundings. He didn’t know where she was and he was too drunk to do anything about it, and so the thoughts of where she might be plagued him for the rest of the night. 


	4. The Scavenger Hunt

For Jake, the sun rose only with a slight sadness when he realised that Amy was not with him, however he quickly remembered about their decision to spend nights apart until the day of the wedding and jumped out of bed ready to really bring the week into action. It was Wednesday and their wedding was on Friday. Today, they would have the scavenger hunt that Amy planned to allow their friends and family to see the island where Jake and Gina grew up, and tomorrow was the wedding rehearsal. 

Jake changed clothes quickly and went to meet Amy on the porch of the Candlewick Inn. She was already waiting for him and when she saw him arrive, she looked pointedly at her watch and said, “Where have you been?” 

“Uh,” Jake responded, “...sleeping?”

Amy slapped him playfully on the chest and then wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. They shared a brief kiss before Amy pulled away and said, “Look - there’s Holt and Kevin.”   
  


Jake turned to see Kevin and Holt walking hand in hand across the grounds, clearly arriving for the planned scavenger hunt.

“This is going to be so fun!” Amy said excitedly, her hand now entwined with Jake’s. 

Holt and Kevin were the first to arrive for the scavenger hunt, but it wasn’t long before everyone else began arriving too: Amy’s parents with excited expressions on their faces, clearly as thrilled at the prospect of a scavenger hunt as their daughter; Genevieve and Charles; Karen on her own; Hitchcock and Scully cradling several packets of crisps and chocolate bars; Milton, Terry, and Sharon; and finally, both of them looking unkempt and as though they had just rolled out of bed: Rosa and Gina.

Jake walked down the inn’s porch steps to meet his mum. 

“Where’s Dad?”   


“I’m not sure. He didn’t come to his room last night,” Karen said, clearly worried. 

Jake, unable to clear the rage threatening to burst from him, said, “He’s probably off sleeping with another woman.” 

“Jake…” his mum said warningly.

“I know, I know, you said he was a changed man, but still…” Jake said, and then seeing the anxious look on his mum’s face, “Look I’m sure it’s all fine. Come on, let’s do this scavenger hunt and we can forget all about it for now.”

Jake went back to join Amy and whilst they discussed who should be on whose team for the scavenger hunt, Milton approached Gina and Rosa, who was clearly relieved to see his girlfriend. 

“Hey, Gina,” Milton said, grabbing her hands, “Where were you last night? And this morning? I missed you.”

Milton leaned in for a kiss and Gina kissed him briefly before saying, “I’m a mystery you are never going to solve.”

Milton chuckled, and then said, “I know, and that’s why I love you.”

“Okay, yeah, everyone loves Gina, don’t get all sentimental - I know I’m the best and most loveable creature in the entirety of the world,” Gina said. 

Milton laughed, and took her hand, before dragging her further into the group of people. Gina spared a look back at Rosa, who looked both sad and sullen. 

“Right,” Jake called out, “We’ve sorted you into four teams and each team will wear a different coloured scarf. Amy?”

“Okay. Team Red is my mum, Roger, Sharon, Terry, and Milton.”

The four people who were actually there moved to meet each other, Milton reluctantly leaving Gina who he had only just found again. 

“Team Green is,” Jake continued, “my Mum, Mr Santiago, Gina, and Rosa.”

Again the four moved to meet each other and Gina smiled at Rosa. However, Rosa failed to smile back.

“Team Blue,” Amy followed on is “my beloved Jake, (she pressed a kiss to her fiance’s cheek), Kevin, Hitchcock, and Genevieve.”   
  


“And finally,” Jake finished, “Team Yellow is my beautiful fiance Amy, Captain Holt, Scully, and Charles.”

After the teams were sorted, the to-be married couple handed out scarves to everyone before explaining the rules. At each place they were to visit they had to take a photo of their whole group there and then whoever was first back to the Candlewick porch by four o’clock was the winner and the group would get a prize.

“And remember it’s the whole team who needs to be back and in the photos, not just one person,” Amy explained. “Team Red, it doesn’t look like Jake’s dad is bothering to turn up so he doesn’t count. You are fine as a foursome.”   
  


Jake leaned in to Amy’s ear and whispered, “Title of their sex tape.”

Amy slapped him on the shoulder and then said, “So four o’clock, yeah? It’s eleven o’clock now so we have five hours. Good luck, everyone.”

And the teams left. 

What none of them knew, however, was that while Amy and Jake were explaining the rules of the scavenger hunt and everyone was getting sorted into their teams, the reverend the couple had employed to marry them had been beheaded. He had been in the woods searching for something he had dropped and seconds later he had been strung up by his foot in some sort of trap and he was being beheaded by a dark figure. 

  
  


Jake and Amy had wanted the scavenger hunt to be fun for everyone, however, no one seemed to be really into it. In fact, most people seemed a bit distracted. There were very few people who were taking it seriously in any team. 

On team red, only Amy’s mum, who loved a good puzzle, and Terry, as he was a detective, wanted to win just to prove that even though no one on their team knew the island at all, they were still good enough to win. However, Terry’s wife Sharon was tired, not used to being on her feet all day and Milton was pining around after Gina, wondering where she had been all night and why she had not told him where she had been. 

On team green, only Amy’s dad was trying to complete the scavenger hunt, being the male version of his daughter. However, Karen was too busy wondering where Roger was to care much for the game, and Gina and Rosa also felt they had more pressing matters. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” Rosa said to Gina as they hung around at the back of the group. 

“What do you mean?” Gina said.   
  
“I hate to do this to you. I didn’t want to be one of these people, but... it’s me or Milton. I can’t share you anymore. I need you to be mine and I need to be yours. I need to know that you - God, I can’t believe I’m about to say this - love only me...or whatever.”

Gina was clearly taken aback. 

  
“Can we talk about this later?”

Rosa sighed and said, “Look Gina. I just can’t do this.”

And Rosa went off to join Amy’s dad in trying to win the scavenger hunt even though her heart wasn’t in it. Gina had taken that. 

However, the blue team was having more luck. Jake, Kevin, and Genevieve were all seriously involved in it, Jake if only for Amy’s sake. Only Hitchcock carrying his many bags of crisps fell behind, and to be honest, Jake and the others forgot he was even there. 

Amy’s team (yellow) was having less luck. Amy and Holt, and sometimes Scully, were the only ones who seemed set on winning this scavenger hunt, however Charles, as Amy should have expected, was only doing everything he could to deter the team, walking behind complaining about why he wasn’t on Jake’s team instead. 

Jake was certain that his blue team had the win in the bag when he got back to the Candlewick and there were no other teams there. Jake, Kevin, and Genevieve were ecstatic and enjoyed their win for about five minutes and a minute longer when they saw Terry’s team racing up the hill towards them. 

When they reached Jake’s team, Jake said, “Suck it, Terry.”

For a moment, Terry was disheartened after all the effort they had gone to to win, however, it was at that moment Terry realised that someone was missing from Jake’s team.

“Where’s Hitchcock?” Terry asked.

  
“Hitchcock?” Jake asked, frowning.

“He was on your team,” Terry said.

“No, he wasn’t,” Jake said, not even believing himself.

“Yes, he was Jake,” Kevin said as he realised Terry was right. He was so stupid to have not have realised Hitchcock wasn’t there. He couldn’t believe how immersed he had been in this scavenger hunt to forget about the teammate rule. 

“No!” Jake wailed. “I’m gonna kill Hitchcock. He probably wandered off the path when he smelt a baking cake or something.”

“Suck it, Jake,” Terry mimicked Jake and then he and his team flopped to the floor in victory. 

It was five o’clock when Team Green with Gina and Rosa came over the hill, and it was another half hour when Amy, Holt, Scully, and Charles joined them looking windswept and covered in mud. 

Amy fell to the floor and wept her tears at being the losing team. 

Kevin walked over to Holt and said, “How do you feel about losing?”

Holt replied, in his usual montone, “I feel very unhappy and angry about it.”

The wedding party lay for another hour on the grass, all of them too exhausted to move. Everyone had once more forgotten about Hitchcock, even Scully, who now cared only about the food he was going to eat that night but also how much he didn’t want to move even if it was to find his buddy. It was unfortunate that they had though. Because if someone had been bothered to look for him, Hitchcock might not have fallen into a leaf covered pit and he might not have been burnt alive by a dark, shadowy figure who left the scene moments after Hitchcock had been left rolling on the floor, trying to stay alive. However, the figure knew that he would not survive and so left, a smile on his face. 


	5. A Killer Wedding Rehearsal

Rosa had not spoken to Gina since earlier that day when she had given her the ultimatum: her or Milton. She couldn’t have both. But when she watched Gina follow Milton into their room that night, Rosa could not help but feel a twinge of regret, especially when she walked into her own room, only to find Gina’s pyjamas lying on the bed. They had arranged for Gina to come back that night, but that was before...well, before, Gina had chosen Milton over her, a time when Rosa had been convinced that Gina had loved her. Rosa knew she should bring Gina’s pyjamas to her, but she didn’t want to interrupt anything that may or may not be happening. Rosa got into bed, and turned off her light, but it was no good. No matter how tired she felt after that day’s long and boring scavenger hunt, she just could not sleep.

And she was so tired that for a minute, she thought she had imagined the click of her door opening. But when she listened closely, she heard padded footsteps walking across the floor to the other side of the bed. She continued to pretend to be asleep, wondering who it was that thought they had the right to come into her room. Rosa listened, a hand reached out for her gun which sat on the bedside cabinet. There was a shuffling sound, almost like someone was changing their clothes, and then the mattress dipped beside her and a familiar arm came to settle over her stomach. 

“I chose you,” came Gina’s familiar whisper. “I told Milton about us and I chose you because I want you...I only want you.”

Rosa turned around in Gina’s arms to face her. Her hand, which was originally intended for her gun, reached out for Gina’s cheek. Her face dipped down to meet Gina’s, forehead against forehead, and she murmured against her lips, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Gina murmured back.

“For choosing me,” Rosa replied. 

“Always,” said Gina and pressed her lips to Rosa’s. 

*************  
  


Jake awoke the next morning with a spring in his step. Today was his last day of being a bachelor. Tomorrow he was getting married to the woman of his dreams. There was to be his bachelor party this morning and then the wedding rehearsal that afternoon. 

All the men were waiting for him in the bar area that morning, well, everyone except his father, Hitchcock, and Milton. He didn’t know where his father was to be honest, and nor did he really care. He wasn’t sure where Hitchcock was either and he wasn’t in a hurry to find out. He was however, slightly worried about Milton, but only because he was Charles’s cousin and Gina’s boyfriend. 

“Has anyone seen Milton?” Jake asked, looking around the bar making sure he had not missed him.

  
“Oh, yeah,” Charles said. “I saw him this morning and said he was leaving the island because Gina broke up with him, and he couldn’t stay if she was here.”

“Wow,” replied Jake, “Dramatic turn of events. What a time to break up with someone. Cool, cool, cool. Okay, then...Anyway we all know why the rest of us are here. Charles, as my best man, asked us to meet him here for my...bachelor party.” Jake sang those last two words.

Charles stepped forward, and Jake’s bachelor party began. 

Likewise, Amy was having her bachelorette party. She was sitting with the girls in her room, playing the game ‘Never have I ever’. It was quite a reserved game however, as both Amy and Jake’s mums were there. 

Neither Amy nor Jake were really into their parties though. They were both too excited about the wedding the next day, and the wedding rehearsal that afternoon. Neither could come quick enough. Both parties were devoid of alcohol. Neither Jake nor Amy wanted to be drunk at the wedding rehearsal.

The wedding rehearsal was to be at two o’clock that afternoon and so at quarter to two, all members of the wedding rehearsal trooped across to the church in which Jake and Amy were to get married. It was quarter past two by the time they realised that the reverend wasn’t coming, but Amy decided that she wasn’t worried.

“As long as he comes to the actual wedding tomorrow, it isn’t a problem,” Amy said. 

Jake smiled at her, clapped his hands, and then said, “Let’s get started.”

Everyone took their places, Jake at the altar and Amy at the opposite side. She walked down the aisle on her father’s arm.

As Jake watched Amy walk up the aisle, he could not believe how lucky he was. She looked beautiful, and she wasn’t even in her dress. He wanted to marry her now. He didn’t want to wait another day. He wanted every moment with her, not even one without her. She was his everything and without her, he believed his life would feel worthless. 

She was smiling at him, he was smiling back, and then she was beside him, and Gina was going to turn off the light of the church as they prepared to pretend to light the unity candle. Gina flicked the light and a heavy metal turning occurred above them. Their heads glanced upwards and as they did so, a garden spade sliced directly through Amy’s father’s head, splitting it down the middle. 


	6. New Suspicions

As metal hit flesh, Jake pulled Amy into his arms, trying to protect her from being splattered with blood and from seeing her father’s demolished face. 

Screams echoed throughout the church as everyone looked on in disbelief and horror at the scene before them. 

It took some time for them to recover from the initial shock for anyone to do anything. Holt made the first move to call the sheriff of the island, Kevin’s arm wrapped around his waist, and his head on Holt’s shoulder. Amy was tucked into Jake's side, tears rolling down her face. Her mum (also with tears streaming down her face) was on her other side, a hand on her shoulder, as was Jake’s mother on his side. Rosa had grabbed Gina's hand and pulled her to her. Even though she knew Gina certainly wasn't weak, she still wanted to protect her. Terry and Charles were comforting Sharon and Genevieve. Scully had a crisp halfway to his mouth. 

The Sheriff of Harper’s Island arrived with his deputy twenty minutes after Holt had made the call. He ushered the wedding guests out of the church and told them all to return to the Candlewick inn where he would come later and interview them all about what had happened at the church that afternoon. Jake wanted to stay and investigate but he knew that Amy needed him right now, and he would be a bad boyfriend and husband-to-be if he abandoned her at this time. 

Meanwhile at the church, the Sheriff could not help noticing similarities in this killer’s killing style to John Wakefield, mass murderer of Harper’s Island seven years ago. He had managed to shoot the man, but they had found no body. Some say he died, as Gina had told the group on the boat ride, but now the Sheriff wasn’t so sure. He looked at his deputy and then wrote ‘WAKEFIELD?’ in his notebook.

When the Sheriff came to the Candlewick that evening, he found everyone in the same room. He didn’t interview them all. He only needed to narrow down who it could be. He found it strange that the killings had started again since the wedding party had arrived. He remembered Jake and Gina when they were kids, but he had to interview them. He started with Jake, and then Gina, through Rosa, Terry, Holt, and Kevin, and finally to Genevieve and Charles. He was certain that neither Amy, Sharon, Jake’s mum, Amy’s mum, or Scully were the killer. At least that was what he believed. 

And so when he came back from the last interview, he was surprised to have found Scully gone. Especially when he said that everyone was to remain in that room. He wondered if his judgement was off, wondered if this older, larger man who didn’t seem capable of one sensible thought was actually more than he seemed, and that this pretense was an act. And yet, he believed firmly that he was right about who the killer was, and he believed it was one of the people he had interviewed. But the fact that this man had directly disobeyed his orders, after he had said to stay and he would be searching rooms after interviews, he began to doubt himself. 

He should not have doubted himself for this reason, however. Scully had disappeared when he heard the Sheriff was searching the rooms because a couple of days before he and Hitchcock had been taking a walk and had stumbled across a bag of money. It was filled with dollars upon dollars. He now decided to hide it, get rid of any evidence that might link him to the crime of Amy’s father’s death as he had been a man with a lot of money. 

Scully walked slowly into the woods, a gun with him just in case anyone was out to get him. He was also carrying a spade. He was planning to bury the money somewhere he hoped he would remember and then go back to the Candlewick hoping that the Sheriff would not have finished the interviews before he got back. And it was while doing this that Scully suddenly heard a bang which shocked him and he looked around, hoping that no one had seen him. It was when he looked down however to turn back to his digging that he saw the blood flowing from his leg. He gulped as he realised what had happened. He didn’t know what to do, but he sunk to the ground in pain and shock at the amount of blood flowing from his leg. He realised the bullet must have hit an artery. He almost wished Hitchcock was there with him, to comfort him. Scully’s last thought was wondering if Hitchcock was dead too. 

Scully did not return to the Candlewick that night, and the team were worried. They began thinking of everyone they had not seen recently: Milton; Hitchcock; the Reverend; and Jake’s father. 

“What if they are all dead?” Amy said, her voice shaking, and a hand rubbing her stomach.

Gina was extremely worried about this, mostly because of Milton, who she had broken up with the day before. She felt almost guilty as Rosa held her hand until…

  
“Well, I know for a fact that Milton left the island. I wouldn’t worry about him. I watched him leave on a small boat. I didn’t know he rowed,” Charles said. 

Gina was relieved. She looked at Rosa and smiled at her. Rosa squeezed her hand, pleased that Gina, who had been trying to distance herself since the team started wondering if more people were dead, was now being responsive to her touches. 

Genevieve was very quiet and reserved throughout this whole affair, as they spoke about everything together while the Sheriff was searching rooms. 

“I’m just nipping out,” she whispered to Charles.

He nodded and said, “Be careful.”

Genevieve went outside and made a phone call. 

“...So what are we gonna do?”

There was an urgent murmuring on the other end of the phone, a constant nodding of the head from Genevieve. And then - 

The phone fell from her hand, a rope was around her neck, and she was being pulled backwards through the darkness. The last thing that she saw was a smaller shadow than her own as she felt her legs dragged out from underneath her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are starting to get really serious now - anyone got any theories? ;)


	7. We Need to Leave the Island

The wedding party was hanging about in one of the rooms, speaking only sometimes and then only quietly. It was Jake’s suggestion that once they were ready, the group would leave the island, hopefully the next day, and the wedding would be put on hold. 

Everyone was lost in their own thoughts when the door suddenly clicked open and Charles walked in. 

Jake was shocked but relieved at the sight of his best friend. He had been so removed from the world around him that he had not noticed him leave. Charles came over to him and Amy, and offered Jake a comforting smile. Amy had dozed off after excessive amounts of tears, and was currently buried into his side. She had been so tired recently, taking all the extra naps she could, so he was worried that this would have stopped that, so Jake was glad that he could feel a small drip of drool on his shirt. 

“Where were you?” Jake whispered. 

“I had to use the bathroom for a number, you know, two,” Charles said, blushing slightly, then nodding at Jake’s sleeping fiance, “How is she?”

“How do you think?” Jake said sadly. “She just watched her father die.”   
  
Jake looked fondly down at the dark brown hair, wishing he could have stopped this. He should have known not to return here, he himself had had doubts of Wakefield’s death. He was never going to return. Until he had made that deal with Gina. When either of them got married, that was when they would come back. And only then. Jake had made the deal, thinking that he would never marry anyone, for he didn’t believe anyone could have taken his heart like Amy had. And Gina, well, Gina was Gina. It would take some doing for her to be bound to anyone else by law. 

“Did I miss anything while I was gone?” Charles asked. 

“Not much. We were just talking about getting off the island as soon as possible.”   
  


“Makes sense. Amy must feel like garbage. And her mum,” Charles agreed. “Whatever you need, Jake, I’m here for you.”   
  


“Thanks, Charles. That really means a lot.”

  
  


When the Sheriff had finished looking through the rooms, he returned to the room where everyone else was sitting, standing, or pacing. He surveyed the room quickly, and noticed that not only was Scully not there, but Genevieve had also disappeared. Her criminal record had instantly drawn his attention to her, and now she had disappeared. 

“If I were you guys,” the Sheriff said to the wedding party, “I’d get off this island.”   
  


“Do not worry,” Holt said, “We were planning to.”   
  


“Good,” the Sheriff said, and left. But when he stepped out he saw the last thing he expected to see. His prime suspect (Genevieve) was hanging by her neck in the tree closest and opposite to the Candlewick Inn. He stopped dead in his tracks, and after a couple of moments, called for backup and then the morgue. 

  
  


The Sheriff returned to the Candlewick and explained what he had seen. He explained that this had made him search for the other supposed missing guests and he had found Jake’s father in two parts, strung up in different trees; found the Reverend cut up, tied on a rope, and found in the sea; he had found Hitchcock burnt alive; Scully shot in the woods (though he explained how this death was an accident). He wondered if he was wrong. That Wakefield did not actually have an accomplice, that instead of interrogating the wedding party, he should have been looking for him instead of wasting time and letting another person be killed. He told them that Milton was safe at home in Brooklyn, and that he had arranged a boat for them to get off the island in four hours. Then he left them. 

Jake was now comforting Charles as well as his fiance. Charles’ devastation at Genevieve’s death was tragic. Jake believed that Charles had started living for her, that his whole world revolves around her. But after an hour, Charles managed to pull himself together “for the good of the rest of them” and they all parted ways to pack their stuff in their rooms. They were to meet in the reception area with an hour to go before their boat left. 

  
  


“Hey, Gina,” Rosa said, “Are you okay, or whatever?”   
  
“I’m fine. I’m cool,” Gina said, and she seemed to mean it, “I’m just glad Milton is okay. And I mean, poor Hitchcock and Scully, you know, but-” She clicked her tongue and carried on packing.

Rosa was surprised. She knew Gina was strong, but she had thought she would be more susceptible to this kind of vulnerability if this was happening all around her. God knew she was. She couldn’t believe Hitchcock and Scully were dead. She regretted the way she had treated them all these years, so she tried to think only of that time when she had been one of them. The Chair Olympics. What a fun day that had been. And with them. 

  
  


“How are you, Raymond?” Kevin asked his husband, as he folded their clothes neatly into the suitcases. “I realise you knew several of these people well, particularly Scully and was it...Hitchcock?” 

“Yes, Hitchcock,” Holt responded to his husband. “I am devastated to lose two...less than valuable...members (although they had their uses) of the Nine Nine precinct.”

“Come here, Raymond,” Kevin said, and opened his arms up. Neither of them were good with comfort, but he knew Holt was suffering at these losses, especially as he knew that it wasn’t his place to do anything about it. Only he, who knew Raymond so well, could know that the way his eyes were screwed up very slightly as if protecting them from sunlight was because he was feeling something, a thing neither of them liked to do very often. 

Jake and Amy had been given the wedding presents earlier that day. They had planned to put them on display at the wedding as further decorations but now they just packed them in their suitcases, morosely. Jake didn’t know what to say to her, but knew deep down that Amy didn’t need him to say anything, that it was enough that he was there for her. And so when he had to leave the room, he almost regretted it. 

“I’m just nipping out, my love,” Jake whispered to Amy, planting a kiss on her forehead before exiting the room. 

The first person to arrive in the reception area was Sharon dragging her and Terry’s suitcases. Terry had just dashed to the bathroom so she sat in the reception lounge waiting for him and the rest of them. She hadn’t expected that while waiting there would be a jerk at her mouth as she was gagged and a rope pulled around her neck. She couldn’t scream and instead listened only to the voice in her ear which said, “No one is leaving the island.” She struggled as she was pulled away from the area, but when he hit her head against the wall, her legs fell limp, and far away from the inn she was dragged.


	8. Escape from Harper's Island

Terry walked into the reception lounge to meet his wife. He was shocked to find she was not there and their suitcases were. He wondered if she had also nipped to the toilet but after ten minutes and the arrival of Jake and Amy’s mums, he realised she was not coming and that something bad must have happened to her. He went to find Holt. He would know what to do. 

Terry excused himself. He knocked on Holt’s room door. 

“Who is it?” came Holt’s monotone voice. 

“Terry.”   
  


“Come on in.”   
  
Terry opened the door and explained the situation to the captain of the nine nine, “...and all Terry wanted this week was a vacation and frozen yoghurt, but now Terry’s wife is missing, and Terry will not leave without her.”   
  
“Do not worry, Jeffords, we will find her,” Holt assured him. “Let’s hurry everyone along and then we will find her.”   
  


Holt and Kevin finished packing and followed Terry to the reception lounge where they dumped their suitcases. Since Terry had left, Charles had joined the group as had Rosa and Gina. Only Amy and Jake were missing. 

“That’s no surprise though really, after everything Amy has been through and Jake’s known for being late,” said Holt and he and Terry went to find them. 

“Jake,” Amy said softly as their door clicked open and Jake came back into their room. 

“Hey, Ames,” Jake said. “We all packed?”

“Yeah, I’ve just finished now.”   
  
“Great. Are you ready to go?”

Amy half nodded and then she ran to the bathroom. Jake frowned and then heard her vomit. He looked down in disgust and then followed her in. She was sitting over the toilet and Jake knelt down next to her and held her hair back for her. 

It was then that there was a knock on the door and Terry’s voice called, “Jake, it’s me and Holt. Can you let us in?”

“It’s open,” Jake called back and he heard the door open. 

  
“We’re in the bathroom. Give us two minutes,” Jake called through. 

Amy sat back, feeling like all the bile in her throat had gone. She offered Jake a small smile and apologised.

  
“No, don’t do that,” Jake said, “Don’t apologise. Are you okay now?” 

Amy nodded and said, “Thanks Jake.”   
  
“No problem,” Jake said standing up and offering her his hand. Amy took it and he planted a kiss on her forehead before leading her back into the sitting area of the inn’s room where Terry and Holt were waiting for them. 

“Sharon’s missing,” Terry blurted out, and Amy’s stomach flipped, while Jake decided it was time to go full detective. They grabbed their suitcases and headed to where everyone was waiting in the reception area. 

Holt addressed the people there: “We’re splitting up and we are going to find Sharon. Karen, Camilla, Gina, and Kevin - stick together, search the Candlewick; Jake, Charles - the forest; Amy, Terry - the town; Rosa and I will go to the marina. We’re going now. No time to waste.”   
  
Amy and Jake exchanged a quick kiss, as did Kevin and Holt, and Gina and Rosa. If anyone seemed surprised by this no one showed it. The reaction it got was like everyone had expected it to happen sooner or later. Maybe their chemistry was more noticeable than they thought. 

Everyone set off. 

The group sent to stay and search the Candlewick went looking immediately. They had less ground to cover, but they were all nervous with the exception of Gina, and they all just wanted to get off the island. They did as Holt had told them, finding only tunnels, but none of them dared go through. They were too afraid of what they might find. 

“I think we should leave the island.”

They all turned to look at him. Kevin looked guilty for saying it, but he didn’t take it back. 

“We can go to the marina, take one of the boats. It’s too dangerous, and they all signed up for risking their lives - we didn’t. What if this Wakefield guy is back? I don’t really feel like getting murdered.”   
  


Out of fear, Karen and Camilla agreed. They didn’t want to be left behind if a boat was leaving. The phones and landlines had already been cut. And so, though reluctantly, Gina followed behind, wondering if there was something she could do in order to make them stay. 

  
  


The groups had been looking long enough for Sharon to know that their boat had long gone. Holt and Rosa were just about to leave the marina when they heard galloping footsteps running across the wooden boards of the docks. They turned, and Holt put a finger to his lips, signalling Rosa to be quiet. Then from another side, they heard another pair of footsteps, and then from their right another pair. They looked all around them trying to see who was there, but all they could make out were shadows. 

Holt and Rosa slowly crept forwards through the darkness, able to make out four unknown figures by a boat, three of them slowly stepping away from one of the figures. The pair exchanged a look and carried on forwards. 

“Charles?” they heard Jake’s voice call through the air. There was no response. They wondered where Jake was at. And then when they turned back to where the other people had been, the figure by the boat had disappeared. 

Holt abandoned all subtly then and he and Rosa dashed towards where the boat was. He signalled to Rosa to split up and as Holt walked through the many aisles of boats towards the boat where the people had been. That was when he saw him. A male figure was lying sprawled in a tangle of fishing nets, trying to breathe. When Holt stepped out to get a better look, he realised that it was Kevin, a knife wound in his stomach. He gasped, and fell to his knees next to him, grabbing his husband’s hand. 

“Kevin, oh my god, stay with me,” Holt muttered, “We’ll get you help. I love you, don’t you dare die. I’m sorry, Kevin, I love you, I’m sorry.”

Kevin’s eyes opened wider and he looked at Raymond and said, “I love you too...Ray...mond...Raymond...the killer is...it was…-” And with those last few struggling breaths, Kevin stopped breathing, his head flopping to the side. 

Holt heard a crying behind him, above the sound of moving water nearby, and there stood Jake. 

His hands were covered in blood. 


	9. Into the Tunnels

Holt stared at Jake, unable to believe what he was seeing. He looked from Jake’s bloody hands to his face, and then stood up. 

“Jake,” Holt said, raising his hands slightly in a surrendering motion, “Why are your hands covered in blood?”   
  


Jake let out a gasping sob, and then said, “I tried to save him. I found him and tried to help him. And then there were footsteps, and I couldn’t find Charles, and -”

But Holt had moved towards him, and wrapped him in a hug. Jake’s head pressed against Holt’s shoulder. For a minute, Holt had had the awful that thought Jake had killed his husband, thought Jake had been involved in all these murders, but how could Jake’s seemingly innocent face be a mass murderer. Surely he would have noticed. Holt felt guilty for thinking it, and also mildly stupid, but for just a second he thought Jake had been about to kill him.

Suddenly, there was shouting nearby, and Jake pushed away from Holt to look around. They both drew their guns and began to slowly prowl forward. And then - 

SMACK!

Jake walked straight into Rosa who was holding hands with Gina, and Charles was just behind them with Jake and Amy’s mothers. 

“Where’s Kevin?” Gina asked.

Holt and Jake exchanged a look before Jake said, “He’s dead.”   
  


A silence broke over the group before Holt frowned and said, “What were you all doing at the marina anyway?”   
  


“Look, not that it isn’t important, but can we go and talk about this on the way?” came Gina’s voice, “I don’t want to get murdered for Gina Linetti has not yet done her work on this earth.”

Holt nodded and the group left the marina. 

Jake, Charles, Rosa, and Holt found it unbelievable when Gina explained what they were doing at the marina. They couldn’t believe Kevin and Jake and Amy’s mothers were just going to leave them here. A silence fell over the group once more as they filled with fury. 

Gina broke this silence too: “We found tunnels.”

“What?” Jake said, his head snapping up. 

“There were tunnels from different places in the inn.”   
  


Jake and Rosa exchanged a look, before Jake breathed, “Sharon. Right - Captain, you, Charles, Gina, Mum and Camilla, wait here. Me and Rosa are gonna go check out these tunnels.”

Rosa and Jake set off to the closest place with a tunnel that Gina mentioned - the kitchen. Jake headed through and Rosa followed, wriggling on their stomachs through the tunnel. Finally, they came to a junction. 

“What should we do?” Jake asked. 

“We should probably split up, cover more ground,” Rosa said.

“Sure?”

“Positive. We can take this guy, Jake. We’ve dealt with worse.”

“I know,” Jake sighed. “It’s just what happened to Kevin - never mind, I know you hate talking about your feelings.” 

Jake began to wriggle forward once more, but then felt Rosa’s hand grab his foot. 

  
  


Terry and Amy were walking along the road, looking for Sharon. They were blissfully unaware of what had happened down at the marina. Amy was exhausted from their walking, and was dragging her feet, while Terry, who wanted to walk faster, was too panicked about his wife and what had happened to her and where she was to really care about anything.

“Are you okay?” Terry asked her. 

“I’m fine,” Amy said, taking a couple of deep breaths, and putting a hand on her stomach, before stepping into the side and vomiting as she had done earlier. 

Terry shook his head at his most hardworking and motivated detective before saying, “I know your secret.”

Amy came out of the bushes and they started to walk again, before she sighed and said, “I know you do.”

“You need to tell him,” Terry said. 

“I know, but not just now. When we get off the island,” Amy responded. 

Terry looked sideways at Amy and then sighed. He knew he couldn’t make her do it, but he believed she should. 

“No, you can say what you were gonna say,” said Rosa, as she stopped Jake from continuing down the tunnel further. 

“Are you sure?” Jake said, “I know you hate this kind of thing.”

“It’s fine,” Rosa said, “Now get on with it before I change my mind.”   
  


Jake chuckled slightly and said, “It’s just what happened to Kevin really got to me. He was like another dad to me. And knowing how his death affected me, I just...I don’t want to lose anyone else. Not you, not Holt, Gina, Charles, Terry, my mum...Amy.” 

“I understand, Jake. I feel the same. I felt like this before Kevin...it was Scully and Hitchcock for me.”   
  


Jake didn’t want to push it, didn’t ask why those two morons meant so much to her. 

“And I really want to get Gina off the island...before something happens to her.”

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” Jake asked, unable to help himself. 

“...I am,” Rosa replied, “...I would die for her, Jake.”

Rosa and Jake split up at the junction within the tunnel. They didn’t say a heartbreaking goodbye. They believed they’d see each other again.    
  


“See you on the other side,” Jake called back through the tunnel.

“Yep,” was Rosa’s response. 

Jake wriggled further and further underneath the Candlewick, through the tunnels until finally, he was in a large drain. He could now stand up, so stand he did, but as he did so a metal grate fell downwards blocking his return through that tunnel. He muttered a swear word, but then walked onwards, his hand on his gun, and then he heard an echoing voice through the tunnels shouting, “Help!”

“Sharon?” Jake shouted through the tunnels, stopping in his tracks, being quiet. 

“Jake? Help!” 

“Keep shouting, Sharon!” Jake called, “I’ll follow your voice.”   
  


And he did. He found Terry’s wife, cowering at the bottom of the drain, sat on the bottom rung of a ladder leading upwards. 

“Jake!” Sharon cried in relief and flung herself at him. 

Jake cradled Sharon to him and tried to sooth her: “It’s okay. We’re going to get out of here.”   
  
They stood there together for a few minutes and Jake pulled out his phone to call Rosa, but there was still no signal. Jake turned to lead Sharon back down the way he had come but suddenly it was blocked off, almost as if it was a trap. Thinking quickly, Jake climbed up the ladder where there were gaps in the metal grate above them. He shoved his fingers through and began shouting for his friends. Sharon followed him up, waiting below him. 

  
  


Terry and Amy walked silently side by side, both of them lost in their own thoughts. They were having no luck at all in finding Sharon, and Terry was slowly becoming negative, losing all hope of finding his wife. 

And then all of a sudden, he heard Jake’s voice. 

“Jake?” Amy shouted, suddenly more worried for her fiance than ever.

“Amy?” Jake shouted back. 

“It’s me, Jake,” Amy said moving forwards following the sound of Jake’s voice. “We’re coming.”   
  


Amy and Terry ran along the road until they came to the metal grate. Amy pulled it open, and pulled Jake up, wrapping him in a hug and kissing his shoulder. 

“I’ve got Sharon, Terry,” Jake said, but Terry was already helping Sharon up the last few rungs of the ladder and he was crying in relief at seeing her again. 

“Thank God you are okay,” Terry was mumbling in his wife’s hair, “I love you, Sharon.”

  
  
  


Rosa had arrived back from the tunnels and was now waiting with the others, worrying about Jake and the others. She had half a mind to follow Jake, but knew he would want her to save the others if he was in trouble. She stood at the window, Gina pressed against her back, her arms wrapped around Rosa’s waist. That was when she saw them. Jake’s arm around Amy’s shoulder, her arm around his waist. Behind them were Terry and Sharon. None of them were injured. 

Rosa dashed out of the Candlewick lounge, Gina and Holt right behind them to greet the others. Charles came out a minute later, delighted to see Jake was okay after Rosa had explained what had happened in the tunnels. He had been concerned for his best friend. He could not have stood for it if something had happened to Jake. 

As friends greeted friends, and in all the chaos, no one was aware that inside the Candlewick Inn, both Karen and Camilla had been stabbed in the back and were now bleeding to death inside. 


	10. No Help is Coming

The group headed back inside, everyone delighted that Sharon was okay and Jake had saved her. However, their joy was quickly smothered by their horror of finding Jake and Amy’s mother dead, in the reception lounge of the Candlewick Inn. 

“Mum,” Jake and Amy both cried out in horror when they saw them, trying to shake their mothers awake. 

Minutes passed and then Jake turned back to the group and said, “We are getting off this island. I know the boats at the marina aren’t working, but there is a boat I had rented for me and Amy as our...honeymoon getaway...that might still be available. I don’t know for sure. He or she might have got to that too, but we can try.”

The team and Sharon nodded in agreement and they stepped cautiously out of the Candlewick. They walked down the road, none of them talking. It was while they were passing The Cannery that the shooting started at them. They all ducked at the first bang, and Jake led the way into the bar, barricading the door behind them, hoping with everything he had that whoever was shooting at them would not be able to get in. 

They all lay or crouched on the ground of the Cannery, listening to the continued shooting of whoever was out there. 

And as sudden as the shooting had started, it stopped. 

That was when they noticed the Sheriff’s dead body lying behind them. Everyone looked shocked, they all felt more vulnerable than ever at this news. 

Jake got up and walked over to the corpse. He pulled a file out of the man’s pocket, a file on Wakefield. 

He turned to Gina and said, “It’s Wakefield.”

Rosa got up to join Jake and found another sheet of paper on the floor, a sheet of paper that appeared to have slipped from the file. 

“He’s got an accomplice,” Rosa said, her voice breaking very slightly. This was the first time in her life when she had ever felt truly scared. 

“Do you think he’s gone?” Gina asked, ignoring this news, and gesturing to the window. 

Jake and Rosa, both of them more concerned for their counterparts than they were for themselves, walked slowly over to the window and then peeked out from behind the blinds. They could see nothing. 

“We need to get to the boat,” Jake whispered to Rosa. 

Rosa nodded, and then said, “We can’t all go. It’s too risky, if the boat isn’t going to get us home...We could go and come back for the others, or whatever.”

Jake considered this for a moment, knowing Rosa had as much motivation as him to get these people off the island, but wondering if it was possible to trust anyone now. And he knew it was a horrible thought. He had worked with these people for years, but for a second, he wondered: What if Wakefield’s accomplice was one of them? And for a moment, just a moment, he wondered if he could trust Rosa. 

“I hate to ask this,” Jake said, lowering his voice further, “but...1000 push-ups - you are not Wakefield’s accomplice?”   
  


Rosa didn’t even flinch. She understood Jake’s concern and so she just said, “1000 push-ups.” She did not ask him back. She didn’t think she needed to. It was his wedding to the girl of his dreams, after all. 

Rosa and Jake turned to the group and explained their plan. If the boat wasn’t working, the would come straight back. If it was, they would drive it to the marina and Jake would stay with it, whilst Rosa came back to get the others. 

“Promise me you will come back?” Amy murmured to Jake as they said their small goodbyes. 

Jake was reluctant. He didn’t want to break any promises to his fiance. And it was then he decided he wouldn’t. He was not going to die. He would not let her suffer any more heartbreak. 

“I promise.”   
  


Meanwhile, Rosa kissed Gina who kissed her back and said, “I love you.”

Rosa hesitated, struggled to work out what she was feeling, but the thought of never seeing Gina again made her miserable, and so she said, “I love you,” and kissed her again.

Rosa and Jake said their goodbyes to the rest of them.

“If you die, Jake, I will kill you,” said Charles earnestly as he hugged his favourite detective. 

“Inappropriate, Charles, inappropriate,” Jake replied as he patted him on the back, and then said, “Ready, Rosa?” 

Rosa nodded and they sprinted from The Cannery. Holt barricaded the door behind them, as they had asked. 

  
  


Rosa and Jake ran all the way to the place where Jake’s rented boat was resting. They wasted no time. They were aware of the amount of noise they were making, but neither of them cared. They just wanted the boat to be available for their escape. 

They were severely disappointed that after almost forty five minutes of running, the boat was not going to take them home. Wakefield had found their boat and he had done what he did to the boats at the marina. 

  
  


The chaos started half an hour after Jake and Rosa had left The Cannery. 

Holt and Gina were sitting together, Gina talking about getting back to her dance group and the dance she was going to choreograph for Rosa. Holt listened patiently, giving Gina his full attention, trying not to worry about the son and daughter who he had adopted in his head (Jake and Rosa, who he had accepted as family).

Charles sat with Amy, both of them just as nervous as the other for Jake and Rosa’s life, Amy dwelling on what it would be like coming home to an empty apartment night after night with the smell of Jake lingering on every object, the spirit of his soul living in everything he had touched or made a joke about. 

Sharon and Terry were sitting a bit apart from the others, enjoying being back together after the stressful time when Sharon had been in the tunnels. 

It was in these positions they found themselves when the banging on the door started, and they all sat up, alert, the team all pulling their guns out. And then the door fell inwards to reveal Wakefield, a long knife in his hand. He smiled at their horror filled faces, not afraid of their guns as he started to walk slowly and gradually towards them. Amy was the first to shoot her gun, but nothing happened. Wakefield laughed. 

  
“You sick son of a b**ch,” Terry said, and picked up a knife he found lying on the floor. He moved forwards, sheltering everyone behind him.

“Jeffords,” Holt said, taking a step to stop him, but Terry shook his head. 

  
“Protect my wife, and the others, and go!” Terry exclaimed. 

Holt knew it wasn’t time for mucking around and herded everybody into the bathroom behind them. 

Terry moved forward, standing face to face with Wakefield, took a deep breath, and lunged. He stabbed Wakefield in the chest. Strength against strength, the battle was equal, except for one thing - their weapons. Terry’s knife was no match for the long knife that Wakefield beheld, and he rammed it through Terry’s chest with no mercy. Letting go of Terry’s back, he fell to the floor, dead, his last thought of his daughters - Cagney and Lacey - and how they would no longer have a father. 

Wakefield followed the group into the bathroom but they had all managed to climb out the window. He saw the last of them disappear into the trees, and he smiled. 

The chase was on. 


	11. Painnnnnnnn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the delay with this chapter. I hope it's worth the wait ;)

The connection between them was instantaneous, a tugging of the heart they had experienced from nowhere else. 

Rosa Diaz fell in love with Gina's ego, the way she knew the whole world loved her, her honesty. 

Gina Linetti fell in love with Rosa's mysterious nature, her looks, the way she didn't let anyone dictate her life but her. 

The only person that either of them listened to was the other. The only one they shared anything with was the other. Rosa even let Gina drink from her to-go coffee carton. 

They finally admitted their feelings towards each other when Gina learnt that Rosa was bisexual. 

"In another lifetime, you and I would have made a hot ass couple," Gina said to her that game night. And later that night, a time when Milton was away, the two shared their first kiss and had conducted a relationship ever since. 

Rosa thought she would never meet someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. 

Gina hadn't thought she could love anyone more than she loved herself, did not believe that there would be a person she could not live without. 

  
  


Jake and Rosa returned to The Cannery to find the door kicked open and Terry's dead body. They couldn't believe that Terry was dead, but as they realised that no one else was to be found, they knew that Terry had died a hero's death, had died to protect his team and wife as he would have done in the line of duty. 

It took them a few minutes to recover from the blow of finding their mentor dead. They could only hope that the others were okay. 

Rosa and Jake exchanged a look. 

"We need to find Gina and the others," Rosa said. 

Jake nodded slowly, and then said, "Where do we start?" 

Rosa did not have time to answer this question as just as she had opened her mouth to speak, the church bells began to ring. 

"Do you think that's them?" asked Rosa after a few moments. 

"It could be...or it could be a trap," Jake said, nervously. 

  
  


“We have to risk it,” Rosa said, without any hesitation, “We have our guns, and if it is Gina, Amy, and the others, this might be our only chance to find them.”

Jake considered this, reluctant. He didn’t want to take one of his closest friends into a trap if this was indeed what it was. But Rosa also seemed determined that they should go, and he wondered that, if it was a trap, this might be their only way to get Wakefield. 

Jake nodded and then said, “Let’s go.”

  
  


Holt, Gina, Charles, Amy, and Sharon had also heard the church bells ringing. They wondered if it was their friends, that they hadn’t had any luck with the boat, and there had been a change of plan. They headed over there, aware that it might also be a trap, but risking it in the hope that it was their beloveds. 

When they were in the church yard, they saw two people approaching from under cover of the trees. Holt squinted his eyes, and then after careful deliberation, he said, “It’s Jake and Rosa.”

The group began jogging over to them as did Rosa and Jake when they realised it was the others. Amy ran straight into Jake’s arms, almost knocking him over in relief that he was alright. Gina just grabbed Rosa’s hand and pulled her to her, unwilling to let her go again. Rosa understood the familiar gesture and squeezed Gina’s hand in comfort. Neither of them were big on revealing their true feelings for others, so these gestures suited each of them just fine. 

“Were you ringing the church bells?” Jake asked the others.

“No,” replied Holt, as Amy shook her head, “We wondered if it was you two.”

Rosa and Jake exchanged another look and then Jake nodded.

“We’re going in,” he said, “at least if Wakefield is there, we can attempt to track him.”

And so, in an effort of bravery, they all went inside the church. 

It was dark inside, and so Jake turned on the light. The church was empty. Jake frowned and turned to the others who had all spread out. Gina had let go of Rosa’s hand as she walked over to the altar where Amy and Jake were supposed to have gotten married. 

Rosa hadn’t meant to take her eyes off of Gina. She didn’t want to lose sight of her for a second, but Charles had exclaimed that he saw someone passing the window, and in that second between her looking at the window before looking back at Gina, Gina had vanished. 

“F**k,” Rosa said, “Gina? Gina!” Then turning to the others, she said, “Did any of you see Gina?”

They all shook their heads, worried expressions on their faces.

“We have to find her,” Rosa said, urgently and ran from the church. 

“Charles and I will go with Rosa,” Jake said, hurriedly, “Captain, you take Amy and Sharon, and block off the tunnel entrance we found near the cliffs. We already blocked off some of the others.”

Holt nodded, knowing there was no time to argue and the group split up once more. 

Charles and Jake quickly caught up with Rosa, and joined her in running through the woods, shouting for Gina. Jake was just as worried as Rosa. Gina was his childhood best friend and he could not stand for it if anything happened to her. They had grown up together. Surely it was only right that they should grow old together. 

They ventured further and further into the forest, Rosa desperately calling for Gina, her voice cracking in fear for her lover’s life. 

And then the sound of hope as Gina’s echoey cry came from the woods, “Help!”

“Gina?!” Rosa called back. 

A silence, then “Help!” and a wracking sob.

Rosa streaked forwards and it was at that moment that Jake turned and saw Wakefield in person for the first time. He was smiling, watching the show, loving the fear he brought out in Rosa and her friends. Everyone Jake had lost on that island flashed before his eyes: Hitchcock, Scully, Terry, his mum, his dad, Amy’s parents, Kevin. He took off towards Wakefield, raising his gun and following him through the woods. 

Charles shouted to Rosa, “Find Gina, I’m going with Jake to take down Wakefield!”

Rosa hurried on, not too worried about Jake and Charles, her thoughts primarily on Gina. 

“Gina?!”   
  


And then for the first time, in what felt like forever, she heard Gina say her name, “Rosa? Is that you?!”   
  
“Yeah, my love, I’m here, I’m coming!” Rosa shouted back, trying to follow where Gina’s voice was coming from, “Keep shouting!”

Gina did as Rosa asked and finally Rosa found the entrance into the tunnel where Gina was. Rosa grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the tunnel which was situated under a bridge. Gina collapsed onto her knees at the relief of seeing Rosa, and Rosa knelt opposite her and pulled her into a hug, cradling her head to her chest, her chin on Gina’s soft hair. Gina was sobbing as Rosa held her and rocked her. 

“You’re okay,” Rosa murmured, “You’re okay, I love you. Oh my God, Gina, I love you so much.”

She pushed Gina away from her and ran her fingers over her cheeks to wipe her tears away. She looked into Gina’s eyes and said, “Gina, I was so scared. I love you so much. I hope you don’t find this hasty, or inappropriate, but Gina, will you marry me?”

Gina didn’t even have to think, “Yes, oh yes,” she sobbed and pressed her lips to Rosa’s. 

But when they pulled away, Gina saw Wakefield standing on the bank of forest above them and her eyes filled with fear. Rosa spun around and shouted, “Come on!”

She grabbed Gina’s hand and pulled her up the slope and let her go first across the bridge. Wakefield began to follow them.

There was a gate on the bridge and it was locked. 

“Sh*t,” Rosa said, “Look, Gina, I’ve got you, climb over, go.”

“What about you?” Gina said, trembling. 

“Just climb, baby, and when you get over, run and don’t look back,” Rosa said urgently. 

“Rosa -”

“Gina, please,” Rosa said. 

Gina began to climb over as Wakefield stepped onto the bridge. Rosa pulled out her gun and tried to shoot it, but there were no bullets in it. And so, with no hesitation, and the only thought in her mind was protecting Gina, she ran at Wakefield and punched him in the jaw. Wakefield took a step back and then just laughed and grabbed Rosa. 

Gina had stopped on the fence, and she cried, “Rosa!”

Rosa tried to take another swing at Wakefield, but Wakefield rammed a long knife through her stomach and threw her into the river below them. 

“No!” Gina exclaimed. 

Wakefield just smiled at her and took a step forward with a raise of his eyebrow. 

And that was when everything clicked into place. Gina could not live without Rosa. Rosa was her everything. It was one of the reasons she had stayed at the nine nine for as long as she had. Seeing Rosa every day was everything to her. There was no purpose to life without her. She couldn’t remember a life without her. 

And so she looked at Wakefield and said, “You can’t have me.”

Gina let go of the rail and fell into the water below, joining her beloved Rosa in death where they would be together forever. 


	12. The Second Killer Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, just a heads up that this chapter gets really wild - it's all good fun :)

Jake watched in horror from his high point on the island as Wakefield sent Rosa and Gina to their deaths. He couldn't go after Wakefield, not now. The only thing on his mind now was to find Amy and the others. 

He started dashing through the trees heading towards where he had told Holt to take the others. Charles followed him, neither of them looking back to see if Wakefield was tracking them. 

They hurried from the forest to the road, neither of them talking about what they had just witnessed. They followed the road to the place where Holt was supposed to be guarding the tunnels. 

But Holt and the others were not there. 

Jake was immediately sent into panic mode. 

"Amy!?" Jake shouted, uncaring if Wakefield tracked him through the sound of his voice. Amy's life was more important than his own. 

"Amy? Captain? Sharon?" Jake continued shouting, "Amy?"

He walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the beach below. He saw three figures, heading towards a small boathouse. 

"Down there," Jake said to Charles, pointing. 

They jogged down the cliff's side path to join them on the beach. At the sound of their thundering footsteps, Amy turned around and beamed in relief at the sight of Jake heading towards her. 

"Where are the others? Rosa? Gina?" Holt asked when they reached them. 

Jake shifted uncomfortably, saddened by their loss, and so Charles answered, "They didn't make it."

No more was said on the subject. 

"Jake, we saw the boathouse. We wondered if there might be anything we could use there," Amy explained to Jake. 

"Let's go," Jake said, knowing that he was more than likely grasping at straws but not wanting to destroy the only bit of hope Amy seemed to be holding on to. 

The group continued on their way to the boathouse, walking over pebbles upon pebbles, stumbling slightly, as their shoes were not made for this rocky land. Jake gripped Amy’s hand, supporting her to make sure she didn’t slip. Every time he did so, she offered him a small smile, her eyes filled with love for the man who made her the happiest woman in the world. 

Finally, they reached their intended destination, and they opened up the boathouse to see what was inside.

“Oh thank God,” Amy exclaimed, letting go of Jake’s hand, and rushing over to an old looking radio station. She picked up the receiver and spoke into it, “This is Amy Santiago calling the mainland from Harper’s Island. Over.”

The group waited for an answer to arrive, but nothing happened. 

Amy tried again, “This is Amy Santiago calling the mainland from Harper’s Island. Over.”

Nothing. 

  
She tried one final time. 

The group waited, tense, all of them hoping that this small radio would be their saviour. But nothing happened. 

“F**k,” Jake muttered. 

And then - 

“Harper’s Island, this is the mainland. What is your problem? Over.”

Amy fumbled with the receiver, tears streaming down her face in relief. She said into the receiver, “We were on the island for a wedding, but there’s a man...John Wakefield...and he’s killing people. We need to get off the island. None of the boats are working.”

“Okay. Keep calm. We will send a rescue team on the way and it might take them at least two hours to get in. Stay tuned and we will give regular updates on where the team is and when we want you to meet us at the marina. Stay safe, Harper’s Island. Over.”   
  
“Thank you. Over,” Amy managed and put the receiver down. 

Jake hugged his fiance in relief and Charles place his hand on Jake’s shoulder. 

“We should get our stuff,” Charles said. 

Holt frowned, and said, “I think it best we stay here. All of us. Our stuff isn’t as important as our lives.”

“But Jake,” Charles insisted, “there’s precious stuff we left behind there. Stuff I want to collect of Genevieve’s.”

Jake considered for a moment, and said, “Okay. I understand. Holt, you and Sharon stay here for updates from the mainland. Amy, Charles, and I will go and collect everyone’s stuff and meet you back here within the hour.”

“Jake, I really don’t think -” Holt tried to argue, but Jake cut him off.

“Look, Captain, trust me. It’ll be fine,” Jake said, and grabbed Amy’s hand, “Come on, Charles.”

  
  


Jake, Amy, and Charles were careful on their way back to the Candlewick.

“I just want to make sure I haven’t left anything behind Genevieve's,” Charles said and began to head down the corridor to what had been his room. 

Amy saw her wedding dress sitting with her suitcase and while Jake was looking away grabbed it and told him she wouldn’t be a minute. She wanted Jake to see her in her wedding dress. He wanted him to kiss her in it. She changed quickly, and then came back to see Jake gathering up the abandoned suitcases. 

Amy coughed to alert him that she was back. Jake spun around and the sight that met his eyes was more than he could ever have dreamed of. Amy didn’t need the dress to look beautiful, but it emphasised all her best features. He dropped the suitcase he was currently holding and walked over to her. He put his hands on her waist as hers came to rest around his neck and their lips found each other’s. 

Then, all of a sudden, there was a clattering and Jake pulled away from his fiance. He peeked out of the blinds and looked back at Amy and said, “I’m going to check it out. Stay here and lock the doors.”

  
  


They were taking too long. 

Holt had been the only one to notice the boat above them in the boathouse. He wasn’t sure why he had not said anything then, maybe because it wouldn’t have saved them all, but he was damn sure, he was going to say something to Sharon now. Terry had given him one job before his death. To protect his wife. Terry’s children needed their mother, so damn if he was going to let Terry’s wife die. He had to honour Terry. 

Holt reached up and unlatched the boat from the top of the boathouse. 

“What are you doing?” Sharon asked as he pulled it down.

Holt carried it outside, Sharon following him. 

He set it against the waves and lifted Sharon into it. He pulled the lifejacket out of the boat and ordered her to put it on. 

“What are you doing?” Sharon repeated. 

  
“You are getting off this island,” Holt said to her, “I am going to let the mainland know that you are out there and they will pick you up on their way here. It is going to be okay, Sharon. You will not die on my watch.”   
  


“What about you?”

“I need to be here for my son and the others,” Holt said without thinking, “They need me.”   
  


And with that, he pushed the boat out onto the sea, and Sharon began to drift away.

  
  


Just as Jake left, Wakefield appeared at the window. Amy screamed as Wakefield smashed through the door. He walked steadily onwards blocking the door. Amy ran through the room and smashed through the window, struggling through it in her wedding dress as she sliced her arm on the window. 

She ran towards the forest, belting it as fast as she could down the forest path, but her dress was not ideal for running in and she kept tripping on it as she went. She wanted Jake, she needed Jake, but she did not stop running. Jake would not want her to stop running. She could hear Wakefield’s heavy boots running somewhere behind her and she glanced around. She saw only a flash of movement within the trees. 

She looked onwards again and that was when she saw him. 

“Amy!” he shouted. 

“Oh my god,” Amy said and flung herself into his arms in relief. 

“I’ve got you,” he said, “It’s okay.”

“He’s behind me. Wakefield’s behind me,” Amy managed to say. 

“I know,” he replied, “I told him where to find you.”

Amy took a step back from him, frowning. 

“The Sheriff was right,” he continued, “Wakefield has an accomplice.”

“What? You’re lying,” Amy said, dropping to the ground. 

“Amy, stop,” he continued calmly.

Then grabbing her behind the neck, and pulling her upwards, as she began sobbing, he said, angrier this time, “Stop! Don’t make this harder than it is.”

“It had to happen at your wedding,” he continued.    
  


“You killed them,” Amy sobbed, “You killed our fathers...our mothers...our friends.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “They had to go, it was part of the plan.”

And then, Amy started to struggle once more, and as she did so, she turned to face him, and he rammed a knife through her stomach. She struggled to breathe as the life left her and then he gently lowered her to the forest floor and took the knife from her stomach. 

He looked up to see Wakefield watching him.

“Hey, Dad,” Charles said. 


	13. The Bitter End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, just wanted to let you guys know once again that this chapter is gonna be wild and probably quite controversial but it's just a bit of fun and in no way canon compliant but just wanted to give yous a heads up.

Charles and Wakefield stared down at Amy’s lifeless body, red blood against the white wedding dress. Neither of them spoke for a couple of moments and then - 

“She was harder than the rest,” Wakefield said. 

Charles hesitated, shrugged slightly, and then said, “She seemed to make Jake happy.”

Wakefield raised an eyebrow and said, “Come on, we’ve got work to do.”

Wakefield reached for Amy’s body and separated from Charles as Wakefield headed to the church and Charles for the boathouse. 

Charles entered the boathouse to find only Holt, staring at the radio and then alternatively looking at his watch. 

“Captain,” Charles said, urgently. 

Holt spun around to find Charles, a tear running down the side of his face. 

  
“Charles, what’s wrong?” Holt asked, earnestly.

“We got split up. Wakefield came and I can’t find the others,” Charles said, and then, “Where is Sharon?”   
  


“I sent her off the island. No time to explain. Come, Boyle, we need to find Amy and Jake,” Holt said, leading the way out of the boathouse. But then the radio began hissing. 

“Harper’s Island. Are you there? Over.” 

Holt dashed backwards, and answered the call. 

The mainland continued, “The rescue team will be there soon. What is your name?”

“This is Raymond Holt, and Charles Boyle.”

“Well, Raymond and Charles, you are getting off this island. Be at the marina in half an hour. Over.”

“Yes, we will! Thank you! Over,” Holt replied. “Boyle, let’s find the others and get off this horrible island.”

Holt and Charles exited the boathouse and hurried up the beach.

“Well, what are you doing here? Why didn’t you leave?” Charles asked, continuing the conversation from earlier, walking quickly to keep up with Holt’s long strides. 

“As much as I hate to admit, you, Jake, and Amy are my friends, and damn me if I was going to leave any of you behind,” Holt said.

Behind Holt, Charles smiled to himself, and then said, “That may have been the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.”

Holt frowned to himself, but carried on walking up the beach and into the forest. They walked on silently for a period of time, then Charles said, “I mean, I guess this guy must have been wrongly done by, huh? We must have upset him somehow. I guess I would be pretty made if my son had been taken away from me and not known who his true father was.”

“What are you talking about, Boyle?” Holt asked, only half listening. 

“Oh. Have you not read his file?” Charles asked, “You should. You can kind of understand it.”

“Look, Boyle, you are kind of - how do you say it - ‘freaking’ me out,” Holt responded. 

“Right. Sorry,” Charles said and smiled to himself. 

“I really just want to find the others and make sure neither of them is dead,” Holt said, “and then we can talk about motives.”

“Amy is dead,” Charles said. 

Holt spun around on his heel to face Charles, trying to read his now expressionless face. 

“I killed her,” Charles continued. 

“What?” Holt said.

“I killed Kevin too,” Charles continued, “I decapitated Reverend Fain. I hung Genevieve. I even stabbed Amy and Jake’s mothers while everyone was running around looking for Sharon...Pretty exciting stuff.”

Holt raised his gun. 

“Go ahead,” Charles said, spreading his arms wide.

Holt hesitated on the trigger. This was Charles Boyle - dorky, obsessive, sweet Charles, who he had never particularly liked but for the most part trusted. 

“Oh, wait,” Charles said, “I removed all the bullets from the guns at the beginning of this vacation.”

Holt lowered his gun, slightly. 

“Ah,” Charles said, “Hey, Dad.”   
  
“That is not going to work, Charles,” Holt said. 

“What? You don’t believe that John Wakefield is standing behind you?”

Holt nearly shook his head, but he had to look, and in that moment, Charles grabbed him and with the same knife he used to kill Amy, he killed Captain Holt, his last words to him, “You never should have tried to protect Jake.”

Jake’s safety was also Holt’s last thought. 

  
  


When Jake got to the boathouse, he found neither Amy, Holt, Sharon, or Charles. He stopped for a few minutes, trying to think where any of them might be. As he waited, trying to get his brain to work, he heard the radio begin to hiss. 

“Harper’s Island. Are you there? Over.” It was the mainland. 

Jake dashed over, “I’m here. Over.”

“Harper’s Island, the boat is fifteen minutes from the marina. You are getting off this island. Over.”

“Okay, great,” Jake said, relieved.

“Are you Raymond or Charles? Over.”   
  


“Uh, I’m Jake. Over.”

“Right. We dictated your friends Raymond and Charles to the marina. They must have already headed over. Over.”

“Great. What about two women? Anything from them?” Jake asked. 

“We picked up a woman called Sharon. She was in a small boat and Raymond informed us that she was out there. Over.”   
  


“That was it? Over.”

“Yes, Jake. Over.”

“Thank you. Over.”

Jake put the receiver down. Where was Amy? He could think only the worst, but he wasted no time. He had fifteen minutes to find his beautiful fiance and then get to the marina to join Charles and Holt in waiting for the rescue team. He was just glad that Sharon was safe. 

He left the boathouse, and ran from the beach towards the forest.

  
  


Jake and Charles met each other on the forest path and they hugged in greeting, Jake relieved to see Charles alive. 

  
“Have you seen Amy? Holt?” Jake asked, earnestly. 

“I haven’t seen Holt,” Charles said, “But...Amy’s dead.”   
  


“What?” Jake said, “Amy’s dead? What? How?”

“She’s just up there,” Charles said, pointing towards the path behind him, “I came looking for you. We have to get out of here.”

But Jake couldn’t leave without confirmation of Amy’s death and he ran along the way Charles pointed. But he couldn’t see her. 

“Where is she?” 

“The church,” Charles answered.

“What? Why? Why would you know she was in the church?” Jake asked, frowning. A silence came between them, and then everything clicked into place. 

“I went to the boathouse. The mainland said that they directed you and Holt to go to the marina, but...you said you hadn’t seen Holt,” Jake said.

“I haven’t,” Charles maintained. 

“Charles…” Jake said, warningly, “Please tell me it’s not true.”   
  
Charles took a step forward - there could be no pretending anymore. 

“Jake…” 

“Oh my god,” Jake said, “It is! You’re Wakefield’s accomplice!”

“Jake, it’s okay, it’s over,” Charles said and then pushed Jake out of the way, and put a knife through Wakefield who had been hovering behind Jake. 

“Sorry, Dad,” Charles said before turning back to Jake who was back on his feet. 

“Jake, listen…” 

But Jake just ran. He was no match for this new Charles though who grabbed him behind the neck and threw Jake to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

  
  


Jake awoke in a room that he did not recognise, in a bed he was not adjusted to. He opened his eyes and saw a small, circular glass window in the right side of the room, and a chest of drawers opposite the bed. But for the most part the room was empty. 

It took a few moments for Jake to recollect everything that had happened, but when he did he sobbed in his desperation for Amy. What if she wasn’t dead? He had not actually seen her body. 

Jake got out of the bed, ready to investigate this new environment. He wondered where Charles had gone, and dreaded meeting him. Jake walked down the stairs and it wasn’t long before his fears were confirmed. 

Charles stood in the kitchen with a cup of coffee staring out of the window. When the bottom stair floorboards squeaked from Jake’s weight, Charles turned around and smiled. 

“Hey, Jake,” Charles said, almost nervously. 

Jake said nothing. 

Charles chuckled nervously and then said, “Whoo, I didn’t think I would be this nervous...Do you want something to eat?”

Jake was silent for another moment and then said, “What’s going on?”

“Look, I promise I’ll explain everything,” Charles said, pulling out a seat from the table in the kitchen, and gesturing for Jake to sit. 

Jake shook his head.

“Okay,” Charles said, inhaling a deep breath to calm himself at Jake’s lack of obedience, “I met my real father, John Wakefield, and he taught me about who I really was. Why I had these...urges, and that it was okay. He told me to embrace them. He wanted to come back to Harper’s Island, make a reappearance, and he wanted me to come. I told him about the wedding, how he said it was the perfect chance to make everyone I trusted pay. That I needed to restart my life. And I agreed. But there was just one thing I could not rewrite. And that was you. Jake, we can finally be together.”

Jake took a step backwards. He could see the crazy in Charles’s eyes, the true longing in them that he had previously hidden behind jokes. He rushed towards the glass doors and tried to open them. 

“Jake, there’s nowhere to go,” Charles said, desperately wanting Jake to accept him, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Jake smashed through the glass and charged over the hilly grounds surrounding this remote area. He headed towards an outbuilding, and could hear Charles darting after him. He pulled the door of the outbuilding open and that was when he saw it. The confirmation of Amy’s death. 

On a huge cross, Amy, still in her white and bloodied wedding dress, was tied up with rope in the position of Jesus on the cross. Jake fell to the ground, gasping for breath as Amy’s head flopped at the very top of the cross. Charles watched Jake sob at the sight of Amy on the cross. 

Charles reached out hand and put it on Jake’s shoulder, but Jake moved out of the way and said, “Get off me!” 

“I didn’t want you to see this yet, Jake. I was going to show you eventually, but I needed you to accept me first. I needed to know that we would be together forever...And I needed you to understand that Amy was our sacrifice to do that.”

“You bas***d!” Jake exclaimed, “You f***ing psycho!”

Charles got angry then and grabbed Jake by the scruff of the neck, “That’s not fair, that’s not fair,” he muttered as Jake kicked and shouted as Charles dragged him roughly back across to the house. He pushed him up the stairs and locked him in his room. 

Charles left, needing some time to calm down. 

Later that day, Charles approached the room and unlocked it. 

“Jake,” Charles said from the other side of the door, “Jakey.”   
  


Nothing.

“Jakey, I know you are listening. Look, I’m sorry it’s worked out like this but it’s gonna be okay. I’m still me…We have all the time in the world. Just you and me. Alone. Forever.”

Jake, who had been sitting behind the door, got up and opened the door, a piece of glass from a window he had broken in his hand. 

“Everyone’s dead,” Jake said, pointing the glass at Charles who began to back away. 

“They had to go. They were in our way,” Charles explained, nonchalantly. 

“They were your friends too,” Jake tried to reason.

“I was disposable,” Charles said, a slight anger coming into his voice. 

“I’ve known you for years,” Jake said, “We worked together, taking down people like you.”

“Jakey, it’s all over. It’s done, I’m done killing,” Charles responded, wanting Jake to understand, “I am not my dad. He thought you had to destroy the one you loved to be complete.”

Jake frowned, “He wanted you to kill me?”

“But I could never do that,” Charles explained, in a tone in which it was clear he thought his dad was stupid, “I could never do that. That is how I’m different from him. He chose death. I choose life with you…”

Silence and then - 

“I love you,” Charles finished. 

Jake looked away in disgust.

“You should be thanking me,” Charles continued, getting slightly angrier, “As far as the world is concerned, we are both dead. I’ve done this for us. So that no one will come looking for us. So that we can live our lives together.”   
  


Jake could not take it anymore. He pushed past Charles who wasn’t expecting this. Charles, after a moment’s surprise, grabbed his long knife and chased after him.

They came to a cliff edge where Charles shouted, “Jake, stop!”

With nowhere really to go, Jake turned to face Charles.

Charles reached out a hand to him, to try and calm him down, before saying, “I didn’t want it to be like this.”   
  


“How did you expect it to be?” Jake said.

“Look, I never wanted to hurt you,” Charles explained, struggling now in justifying himself. He needed Jake to understand, “Everything that I’ve done, I did for us. I’d die without you. You’re the only thing that makes sense to me.”

“Is that why you are holding that knife?” Jake responded. 

Charles looked at his hand and then threw the knife away. They heard it clatter onto the pebbles below. Charles held his arms open wide to show he had no more weapons. 

“You have destroyed everyone I care about,” Jake said, his voice trembling.    
  


And then, unable to contain his anger any longer, Charles shouted, “But you have me!”

“I don’t want you!” Jake responded. 

Charles lunged at Jake, but Jake jumped off the cliff, and landed awkwardly on the pebbles below. He hobbles off across the stone beach and hears Charles coming behind him. They tumble down next to each other in their exhaustion and see the knife that Charles had previously thrown away. 

Both Charles and Jake reach for the knife. 


	14. Epilogue - One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone, so this is the final chapter. Thanks for sticking with this story, I know it's been pretty wild so I've really appreciated all the reads, kudos, and comments. I hope you enjoy(?) the final chapter! :)

It had been impossible for him to move on. He had quit his job at the Nine Nine and was now spending five days a week at the department store nearby to pay for his new life. It was nowhere near as well paid as being in the police, but it was enough. 

Jake returned home that night, greeted by Cagney and Lacey at the door. He ruffled the hair on their heads before taking their hands and leading them through to the kitchen where Sharon was making tea.

When Jake had been finally rescued from Harper's Island, he had gone back to his apartment. But everything had reminded him of Amy. He had nightmares of her death, of seeing her on the cross. Jake knew he couldn't stay there. 

He had then sought out Sharon, someone who he had planned on visiting anyway and asked if he could stay in the guestroom until he found a new place. But the two found they needed each other's company and the children loved Jake and the stories he would tell about their father. They were too young yet to truly understand what had happened to him. And so Jake had stayed and they lived as a family of four, Jake helping to raise the kids, particularly on Sharon's bad days where she could not get out of bed. Jake had these days too, especially after he had found out that Amy had been pregnant. 

The rescue team had collected everyone's belongings to return to the families of the victims and when Jake had received the wedding presents, he had opened the one addressed to him from Amy. Inside he had found a positive pregnancy test, and he could not leave his bed for a week. 

He was still not over her. And he missed his friends more than anything in the world. He missed Amy and her flirty banter and righteous manner, her eagerness to complete the crossword puzzle every morning; his missed his childhood best friend Gina and her huge ego; he missed Rosa and her mysterious nature; he missed Terry and his brotherly qualities; he even missed Hitchcock and Scully and their insipid stupidity; he missed his fathers (Holt and Kevin) and their humourless banter; he even missed Charles, or the Charles he thought he knew, and the way he had seemed to love all of them. 

Jake still had nightmares, not only of his dream girl, but also of that day on the beach when in an effort of self protection, Jake had reached for the knife and managed to grab it before Charles. Spinning around he had pushed the knife through Charles stomach, watching as Charles dropped to his knees. He remembered falling with Charles and Charles looking into Jake’s eyes and saying with a raspy breath, “I love you.”

He always woke up then, not a second sooner or a second later. 

A year after the incident, Jake was neither happy nor sad, but he felt his losses keenly everyday and visited Amy’s grave everyday and with fresh flowers every Sunday. He visited the others too, all who were buried in the same area and given a full ‘died in the line of duty’ funeral. 

Jake knew he would never really be happy again, knew that he couldn’t be. But therapy helped him to process everything that had happened and he could try to make sure that Terry’s kids were as protected as he would have protected his own and that Terry’s wife was as okay as she was going to get. 

Sharon and Jake always went to bed late and got up early. Neither of them could sleep. That particular night they went to bed at half two in the morning. 

  
“Night,” Jake said as he went into the guestroom.

“Night,” Sharon responded. 

Jake went into the room and climbed into his bed. He looked at the picture of him and Amy taken on their first cruise away together. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. She was laughing at something he had said, her eyes bright with happiness. What he wouldn’t give to be back there with her now, listening to her crazy, jam packed schedule of wanting to do everything except relax. He smiled at the photo and then pulled the pregnancy test out from under his pillow. 

  
“I’m sorry, little one,” Jake whispered, staring at the plus sign for a moment, before pushing it back under his pillow. 

Then looking at the photo of him and Amy again, he whispered, “I love you,” before closing his eyes. 

He could no longer sleep with the light off. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but didn't think there would be much of an audience before. But this year has just been crazy so I thought why not? ;)


End file.
